Compras navideñas
by Victoire Black
Summary: Es el día anterior a Navidad, y Zacharías Smith aún no tiene regalo para su esposa. Además, la mala suerte lo persigue. ¡El callejón Diagon está cerrado y no puede aparecerse en Hogsmeade! ¿Dónde termina? En el último lugar en la Tierra donde hubiera preferido estar... El mundo muggle.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Navidades Complicadas" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

* * *

«**COMPRAS NAVIDEÑAS**»

_Por Victoire Black._

El sol apenas salía de entre las nubes en aquellos días, pero todo Londres estaba acostumbrado. Una fuerte nevada acosaba a toda la ciudad, como siempre en los días previos a las celebraciones navideñas, y un hombre rubio caminaba a paso apurado por las calles llenas de niños observando nevar. Gruñó varias veces al cruzárselos, pero decidió que lo valía la pena amargarse por ellos. Si hubiera sabido que tendría más motivos dentro de unos minutos para hacerlo...

—Imposible —exclamó Zacharias Smith apenas vio el cartel que cubría toda una ventana en la entrada al Callejón Diagon, en el Caldero Chorreante. Retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a donde se encontraba su amiga Hannah, vigilando una escoba que barría sola el suelo—. Hannah, ¿se puede saber qué ocurrió?

—Ya te lo dije —respondió la mujer rodando los ojos—. El callejón está en remodelaciones.

—¿Todo el callejón? —insistió.

—Todo el callejón, por Merlín. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que necesitas con tanta urgencia, Zach? —preguntó Hannah con curiosidad, saliendo de detrás de la barra con una sonrisa. El rubio no había cambiado casi nada desde que eran adolescentes e iban al colegio juntos. Alto, con el cabello despeinado y un gesto hosco que mantenía y lo hacía parecer peor de lo que era. No es que Zacharias fuera un cacho de pan, pero sí que era buen amigo, eso no lo iba a negar.

—Un regalo para Padma —confesó—. Pero si todas las tiendas están cerradas...

—Ve a comprarle algo a Hogsmeade, tonto —rió Hannah, pero a Zach no le hizo tanta gracia como a ella.

—No me puedo aparecer —explicó a regañadientes—. Me sacaron el permiso porque me llevé a Mason a Escocia...

—¿Y para qué diablos te apareces con un niño de cuatro años en la otra punta de la isla? No cambias más, ¿eh?

Un adolescente entró al lugar y pidió un té sentándose en la barra. Hannah lo saludó con una sonrisa y fue hasta la cocina. Zacharias miró al chico unos segundos. Tendría unos diecisiete años y, por lo tanto, podría aparecerse en la otra punta del país para comprarle algo...

—¿Te animas a ir a Escocia? —preguntó al chico, que se sobresaltó al notar que se dirigía a él.

—¿Y para qué tengo que irme hasta allí... señor?

—Porque yo no puedo, y necesito un regalo de Navidad para mi esposa —explicó Zacharias como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El adolescente lo miró fijamente, quizá evaluando el nivel de cordura que tendría aquel hombre rubio que le pedía que se fuera a otro país a conseguir un regalo... Siendo que faltaban menos de doce horas para medianoche.

—¿No puede comprar un regalo aquí en Londres, señor? Yo también tengo que hacer compras, no tengo tiempo.

Zach rió. ¿Él? ¿Comprando en el mundo muggle? Antes muerto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, moriría a manos de su hija si no conseguía un regalo adecuado a su madre... Fuera muggle o no. Pero ¿qué tipo de cosas venderían allí que él pudiera comprarle a una quisquillosa Padma?

No agradeció al chico ni se despidió de Hannah antes de salir del Caldero Chorreante al frío invernal del Londres muggle. Miró a todos lados sin saber por dónde comenzar su búsqueda, ni qué diablos podría comprarle a su mujer. ¿Ropa, acaso? ¿Vajilla de plata nueva? ¿Joyas? ¿O tal vez una casa de verano? Eso era peor de lo que creía...

Si el Callejón estuviera abierto, iría a la tienda de Madame Malkin a comprar una túnica de gala nueva para Padma, porque la mujer tenía sus medidas. O quizá podría ir a la librería y le compraría algún libro nuevo sobre leyes. Y, además, podría encontrarse con alguna amiga de su esposa que le indicase qué comprar.

Pero no. Estaba en el mundo muggle con escaso dinero muggle, sin tener idea de qué venden los muggles, y con muggles a su alrededor mirando su túnica y su capa como si estuviera loco por vestirse así. Estuvo a punto de exclamar que se fueran a joder a otro lado, pero algo le dijo que solo empeoraría su situación... Y siguió avanzando entre la multitud.

Hubo una tienda en particular que le llamó la atención. Dos cajas con aspecto de ser un colador de pie eran las que proporcionaban música a toda la calle, y a Zacharias le dieron ganas de taparse los oídos. Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido las manos tan congeladas que no quería sacarlas de los bolsillos.

Apenas entró al local, un calor seco lo invadió, y pensó en lo interesante que era que los muggles hubieran aprendido a realizar hechizos climáticos. Un hombre lo abordó preguntándole qué tipo de regalo buscaba. Zach casi se cae del susto. ¿Cómo sabía aquel tipo que lo que quería comprar era un regalo? ¿Acaso los muggles también habían aprendido Legeremancia? ¡Ni siquiera él sabía eso!

—Es Navidad, todos buscan regalos, señor...

—Smith —respondió él, sintiéndose bastante idiota por su confusión.

—¿Qué tipo de regalo está buscando? —preguntó el dependiente, girándose para mostrarle todos los "últimos modelos" de cosas sobre las que Zacharias jamás había oído en toda su vida.

—Algo para mi mujer...

—Bien, ¿un teléfono móvil le viene bien? O quizá algo para la cocina. Hornos eléctricos son lo que suelen llevar las mujeres en esta época del año, que siempre les vienen bien —el hombre le señaló con la mano las cosas que indicaba, pero Zach cada vez entendía menos.

Sabía la existencia de los teléfonos por Justin Finch-Fletchey, un hijo de muggles con el que había compartido habitación durante siete años, pero siempre había supuesto que eran todos iguales: con una cuerda pegada a un tubo curvo, y otra cuerda más contra la pared. ¿Móviles? ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a cargar con eso mientras caminaban o lo que fuera que hicieran?

Cuando aquel hombre le mostró el horno, su mal humor fue en aumento. ¡Aquel tipo se había reído de él cuando le preguntó dónde se prendía el fuego de aquello! Y encima, pretendió engañarle diciendo que con solo apretar un círculo en una tabla de algo similar al metal, ésta se calentaría. ¡Ja! No era muggle, pero tampoco estúpido.

Y ante una última insinuación de que con solo tocar un botón la comida se calentaría dentro de una caja, Zacharias Smith sacó la varita ante la mirada estupefacta del dependiente, y salió con la frente en alto del local. A esas alturas ya no le importaba dejar a su mujer sin regalo: jamás volvería a un lugar muggle a comprar un regalo. ¡Ni siquiera si el mundo mágico se venía abajo!

Caminó hasta su casa temblando de frío y con los labios cada vez más púrpuras, cosa que llamó la atención de su hija mayor apenas entró a la casa.

—¿Qué ocurrió, papá? ¿Dónde estabas? —se preocupó la chica, llevándolo hasta al lado de la estufa a leña, y convocando una manta para que se pusiera encima de la ropa, luego de que se sacara la capa llena de nieve.

—Buscando un regalo para tu madre...

—¿Un regalo para mamá? —se extrañó.

—Sí, Khloe. Me recorrí algunos lugares de compras de los muggles, pero han de haber adivinado que yo era mago, porque me tomaron por idiota unas cuantas veces y...

—¿Le compraste algo? —le interrumpió, mirando el árbol de Navidad de reojo.

—No, no encontré nada —ella rió mientras sacudía la cabeza, algo sorprendida.

—¿Tú te acuerdas de lo que dijo la abuela? —inquirió Khloe con una pizca de diversión, y Zacharias negó—. Ella iba a comprar regalos para todos cuando fue ayer al callejón Diagon, porque hoy iban a cerrar y Hogsmeade estaba repleto de estudiantes haciendo compras de último momento... Por Merlín, papá, ¿en eso te pasaste toda la tarde?

Su padre asintió con la cabeza mientras se sujetaba a uno de los sillones más cercanos. ¿Así que había pasado una tarde al borde de la locura y la hipotermia, en medio de unos muggles que se burlaban de él a cada paso, solo para descubrir que en su casa ya habían regalos para todos, incluída su mujer? Resopló.

—Es el karma —le explicó a su hija, y ella no preguntó por qué—. ¡Qué día de mierda! —exclamó, y con solo cerrar los ojos cayó en un sueño profundo... Un sueño llenos de locales cerrados, cajas con música y muggles impertinentes.


End file.
